


密尔沃基的牛奶可可

by Cider



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:51:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 既然都是abo世界观了，那么和谐完打比赛又有什么不可以呢





	密尔沃基的牛奶可可

**Author's Note:**

> 抽签决定今天写谁，不喜欢请立刻点叉

Steph不怎么用这个奇怪的约A软件，事实上一般只有他在客场，心情不怎么痛快时才会有这种想法。所以他也没想到随手在约A网站上约了一个A就可以正好约到对手。  
还这么凑巧就是明天晚上的对手，而且这位对手不久前还把他们揍了一顿。  
“我早该想到的，”他无奈地站在房门口，门外是手机屏幕亮着那条他发过去的短信的Giannis，“密尔沃基，好评度高，用户名叫Alphabet，因工作原因时常会出差。我居然毫无反应。”  
“没事，”Giannis侧着身体从他留出的那条门缝里钻了进来，“我也不是第一次约到毫无所知的同事了。”  
说完他冲着Steph笑了一下，然后熟练地把厚重的外套脱掉了：“密尔沃基真的很冷，不是吗？”  
“我也不是第一次遇到同事……密尔沃基确实很冷。”他看着坐在沙发上打量他的房间的Giannis。不过房间里很热，他在心里默默地补充。顺手也脱掉了身上的外套。  
“哦，那很好。所以我们可以开始了吗？”Giannis的手托着下巴，认真地把目光从房间的天花板收回然后投向了Steph，接着又问道。  
Steph没有说话，只是往Giannis那儿挪了几步。好让他们之间的距离显得不那么遥远，现在，Giannis伸出手就可以够到他了。  
“不过我确实没有想到，你会是Omega。”Giannis够到了他的腰，顺势把他揽得近了一点，像捕食的野兽一样在他的身前嗅来嗅去，“还是牛奶味的。”  
Steph强硬地把按在他腰上的手捉起来放到了一边，然后捧住了Giannis的脸：“所以如果你不保密的话，我会打爆你。”他停顿了一下，接着补充道：“还有你的球队。”  
“哦——，”Giannis调笑般地滑过他的脸颊，似乎没有把这些话放在心上，“那么，作为保密的代价，你有什么可以给我的吗？”  
Steph捏了捏Giannis笑的过分灿烂的脸，然后跨坐到他腿上，搂住了他的脖子，在他的额头上印下一吻：“只要你答应我，我不在乎这个晚上你想干什么。”  
“——还有，控制一下你可可味的信息素，不要妄想在比赛里对我释放这种味道的信息素。”

Giannis真的是一个天赋异禀的Alpha，不止是在球场上。Steph这样想道。当他发表完那些看似严肃的保密协定——而实际上现在他可以笃定Giannis根本没有在乎他说了什么，就迅速地剥掉了他们身上所有的衣物，直到他们赤裸相对。  
除了那句他什么都可以干以外，他可以近乎肯定地说，对方只听见了这句话。  
Giannis把他放倒在了沙发上，他本来奢望自己可以主导这场性事。不过现在看来并不成功，Giannis修长而灵巧的手指抚过他的身体的时候，他就自己投降了。他甚至能感觉到Omega的本能让他的后穴不断地湿润了起来，为了迎合面前这个强势的Alpha。Giannis不会忽视他的这些变化，因为他的身体肉眼可见的在变得粉红。热空调吹出的风让他头脑渐渐不清楚。还有，还有跪伏在他身上的这个Alpha。一切都让他的脑子陷入了混沌之中。  
在后辈面前露出这幅样子并不丢人，在比自己小六岁的后辈面前露出这幅样子并不丢人，Steph努力给自己做心理建设，但心理防线仍然就这样简简单单地崩塌了，在Giannis毫无犹豫地就着Omega流出的那些液体放入自己的手指的时候。他有些想哭，甚至几乎没有听到从唇齿间漏出的呻吟声。  
事实就是他没有约到过同事，不习惯被对手看到自己软弱的一面，答应Giannis不过是权宜之计，他只是一个有些无措的前辈而已。可是无数个错误搅在一起，他接受了今天这场节外生枝的故事。  
“哇哦，这是Omega的生理本能，还是你有在我来之前好好准备自己，前辈？”Giannis故意加上的称呼让他整个人又变红了一层，探入的手指从一根变成了三根，甚至不安分地在抽动，但他没有制止，因为他现在已经没有力气了。没有力气再做别的动作，除了搂着Giannis的脖子，搂的紧紧的以外，毫无他法。  
“让我猜猜，也许两者都有，可怜的Omega。你会怎么扩张自己呢？是用自己的手指吗？还是拿着那些小玩具，一边想念某个人，一边幻想着是他的阴茎在自己的身体里出入，啊，或许那个被幻想对象就是我也说不定，不过你当时没有想到今天晚上会是我？是吗？”Giannis抽出了他的手指，“是这样吗，我的mvp？”  
“不……不是……求求你……”他不习惯听到这些话，羞耻心让他紧紧地闭上了自己的眼睛，但对方突然离开的空虚感又让他忍不住呻吟出声，仿佛是他在眷恋这一切一样，这让他更加难过。所幸Giannis并没有让这一切持续太久，他很快感觉到什么东西被推进了他的体内，但那冰凉的触感不断地提醒他，这不是什么好东西。  
惊讶与害怕同时闪过他的脑海，更让他绝望的是Giannis把他的眼罩拿了过来，戴在了他的眼前。黑暗让他紧张，甚至有些颤抖。  
“嘘，”他的食指抵住了刚想张嘴的Steph，“我知道你想说什么，不过，答应我怎么样都可以的是你。”  
这段话他确实无法反驳，所以干脆闭上了嘴。  
然后他被Giannis搀扶着来到了床边，被塞在他后面的东西安安稳稳，甚至有些无法满足他刚刚被开发过的身体，可是未知让他不得不心惊胆颤。  
——接着那颗跳蛋就被突如其来地打开了开关，突然的震动让他本就酸软的腿更加无力，直接跌倒在了床上。  
快感很快随着神经传入了他的大脑，Steph张了张嘴，却什么都没有说出口，他听到了自己令人羞耻的喘息声，然后他咬紧了自己的嘴唇。绞紧内壁时传来的酥麻感觉几乎让他昏厥过去，按压在敏感点上的跳蛋 不知疲倦的在跳动，他想蜷缩起自己的身体，可是移动让那个小东西进入的更深了，这让他害怕一切会超过他的想象。他感到了自己身体做出的诚实反应……可是，他并不想承认。  
眼前的布料被他的眼泪濡湿了。而他不知道这是他因什么流下的眼泪。他觉得自己就要在这种快感里迷失掉自己了。  
然而体液沾的湿透了的那个东西被Giannis从他身后扯了出来，Steph几乎绝望地想让自己留住那个东西，不过这并没有被允许。相反，当Giannis把那个跳蛋拿出来之后，气氛陷入了无尽的沉默之中。  
Steph可以闻到铺天盖地的信息素的味道，很浓，浓烈的他想现在就喝一口放了热牛奶的可可。可是并没有。什么都没有，即没有人来解决他混乱不堪的现状，也没有人可以给他喝一杯可可。流了大量液体的Omega口干舌燥，可他什么都做不了。他甚至不知道Giannis是不是还在他的身边。  
唯一庆幸的是那个人没有把他的手绑住，所以当他的神识稍微清醒了一点的时候，他觉得自己至少可以抚慰一下自己有点难受的阴茎。但他没有成功，他还没有动多少他的手，就被Giannis扯开了，紧接着，他感到自己被打了一巴掌。  
“Giannis！”Steph惊呼出了声音。可惜事实证明这毫无作用。Giannis在他的名字被叫喊之后，更用力地抽打在了他的屁股上。刚刚还被揉捏的泛红的臀尖此刻只能无辜承受这些怒火，并且很快就红肿了起来。  
“够了，求你……”沙哑的声音混杂着被痛苦冲散的呜咽声冲进了Giannis的耳朵里，然而他却恍若未闻。  
“Giannis，Giannis……”对方柔软地叫着他的声音让他有些恍惚，房间很快就安静了下来，只剩下小声啜泣的声音，和他的手掌击打上皮肉发出的声音。  
他很快停了下来，然后他把那个他一松手后，就努力想让自己陷进床里、比他小了几个尺寸的小前辈捞了出来，伸手扯掉了他眼前的眼罩后，他理所应当地看到他的这位前辈满脸泪痕的样子。  
Giannis无奈地叹了口气，让对方跨跪在了他身前。然后他把对方搂进了怀里。  
他们没有说话，谁都没有，尽管双方火热的身体和躁动的信息素都在提醒他们做些别的，但是他们并没有。

直到他们中的一个打破沉默。

“很痛。”Steph挂在Giannis的肩膀，双手无力地被对方托着，“你有考虑过明天我还有比赛这件事吗？”  
“我也有比赛，”Giannis又拍了拍对方被打的发烫的屁股，然后如愿以偿收获了被小型犬咬一口的殊荣，“你看，你这样明天我队友就会问我我今晚睡了谁了，我的队友们很八卦的。”他做了一个吓人的表情来暗示这件事有多可怕。  
“你闭嘴，我们还没开始睡。”  
“哦，你也知道啊，”Giannis拉开了一点他们之间的距离，指了指自己还没有得到解决的生理问题，“那么你要考虑一下帮我解决一下吗？”  
“你 做 梦。我以前为什么不知道我的同事有这种癖好？”  
“你不要忘了你答应了我什么？再说你以前没和我睡过当然不知道我有这种癖好。”Giannis认真地掰着手指，认真地让Steph生气。  
“哇哦，那看来你和很多人睡过了。”Steph干巴巴地说道。  
Giannis玩味地看了他一眼：“你是在吃醋吗，前辈？”  
Steph瞥了他一眼，一时之间不知道该接什么话。  
“好吧，看在全明星你选我的面子上，可以翻个身吗，我喜欢后入，我们赶紧做完就好了。”和Steph对视了10秒的Giannis败下阵来，提出了一个看似合理的请求。  
“Giannis，你不要做梦了，我怕我明天打不了球，教练要因为自己的当家球星被对手干的下不了床来轮休我。”  
“拜托，你要这样干晾着我？”  
“你自找……Giannis！”  
他话还没说完就被Giannis翻过了身，摆成了跪爬着的姿势，Alpha极具侵略性的信息素不断撩拨暗示着他——真奇怪，Steph想，原来可可的味道也可以这么浓烈，浓烈到他可以失去自我。  
然后他感觉到了Alpha火热粗壮的阴茎进入身体的不适感，尽管他刚才已经被开拓过了，但是疼痛仍然不合时宜地蹿进了他的脑子里。全身上下的疼。  
Giannis并不温柔地掐着他的腰在冲撞，他很感谢对方的手现在放过了他的屁股，然而屁股上火辣辣的感觉依然在提醒着他刚刚发生过什么，而现在罪魁祸首仍然没有放过他，甚至可以说是变本加厉。  
脸埋在枕头里的感觉并不好受，他想侧过头的时候恰好撞上了Giannis凑过来的脸。他有些惊讶，而对方埋在他身体里的东西也因为这个动作，更深地进入了他，近乎擦过他的生殖腔。被这么深入地进入的剧烈快感，像是炎热夏天兜头浇下来的凉水，猛烈到他快要失去意识。他毫不怀疑自己刚刚有发出什么类似尖叫的声音。他都觉得自己看到Giannis皱眉了。  
不过Giannis没有停下动作，甚至一次比一次更深，直到捅到了他的生殖腔口。  
“Giannis……你不能！”Steph的一只手紧紧攥住了床单，另一只手向后胡乱抓着，但被Giannis捉住了。事实上他这句话的威力真的不大，因为他现在嗓子哑的可怜，或许Giannis根本没听到这句话也说不定，即使听到了，对于一个已经做到这里的Alpha来说，又有什么是不可以的呢？Omega对Alpha本能的臣服让他不由得担心起了很多事情，尽管他本不必如此惊慌。  
“我知道……我不会的。”Giannis看到他不安的样子皱起了眉，“你不需要这么担心，Steph。”他亲吻了对方的侧脸，脖颈，从肩膀到脊背，看着他从颤抖渐渐平静下来。他不怎么喜欢在约炮的时候亲吻炮友，但是今天他破例了，为了安抚这个有些紧张的Omega。  
“这么冷的天真的应该喝杯热牛奶啊。”Giannis低头在Steph耳边说，“或者……喝杯牛奶可可？”  
Steph似乎已经不知道对方在说什么了，只是迷茫地点了点头。  
“好吧。”Giannis看到对方近乎失神的表情无奈地笑了，他知道自己今天有些过火了，不过……管他呢。

 

END  
“Steph，我很高兴今天还能在场上看到你。”  
“呵呵，Giannis，你最好别有下次。”


End file.
